I'm Sorry
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Toshiro abuses Karin, due to lack of sleep...he soon is depressed because of his break up, does Karin forgive him?


Karin walked towards the office of her boyfriend, who happened to be the captain of the 10th squad. The girl walked down the narrow corridors till she reached her boyfriend door. Karin walked in, noticing how angry, he looked. The girl walked over with two cups of scolding tea and touched his shoulder. The male flung his arm out tipping the hot water onto the girl. Most of it landed on her face making it burn her eyes. The girl rolled to the floor in pain, her boyfriend then kicked her in the gut in frustration. He picked her up with anger and glared at her with angry eyes, his grip on her wrist getting tighter and tighter.

"Toshiro" the girl whispered in shock and in pain. The male let her go looking at the messed he had made with her. Karin ran out of the room in fear of the male for the first time. The male was never a person to abuse anyone. She knew that but, he did hurt her. The girl ran to find Jushiro who was sitting having a cup of tea with a few of the captains.

Upon spotting the girl he rushed over and helped her inside were he dealt with her injuries. He gave her two ice packs. One for her stomach and the other for her wrist.  
The male cleaned her face off then patted the innocent girls head.

He smiled at the girl then lifted her stomach up to see a foot print in her stomach. He gasped then applied some healing kido to her stomach. "Jushiro, why would he do this?" Karin looked up to see Toshiro standing at the door. The girl rushed behind Jushiro cowering away from her boyfriend.

Toshiro reached out for his girlfriend but she quivered away in fear. Jushiro gave him a stern look. He led the girl outside into the fresh air, he then walked back in and slapped Toshiro across the cheek."Let me see her," Toshiro begged. The older male grabbed hold of him shaking his head.  
"Why? You lost her trust after what you did to her. Why should I?" The male asked in a stern voice. Toshiro shook his head.

"Because I love her," Jushiro laughed pushing the male out.  
"That is not how you show someone love. That is ABUSE, not LOVE" Toshiro clenched his fist then marched past the older male. He went to open the door when Jushiro stopped him.  
"Leave, it is the best" the male stormed off angrily, tears falling down his face.

The male headed back into his office to see Rangiku sitting their with a glass of sake in her hand. The male grabbed it from her and smashed it against his desk in anger. "Rangiku, i knew how lazy you could get, but i never knew you were that horrid. I hate you!" The male screamed at the woman, as more tears fell down his cheeks. Rangiku stood up then looked to her captain. She went to touch his shoulder but he grabbed her hand in anger. "Don't touch me. I-Get out!" The woman stepped back so confused. "GET OUT. GO. LEAVE!" He screamed tears still streaming down his face. The male collapsed to his knees holding his hair as he wept.

Rangiku stood at the door with utter shock on her face, most of the squad had rushed over to see what the noise was. They had heard their captain scream from the top of his voice. Everyone was so confused to why he was crying. They watched as Captain Ukitake walked into the males office with the 3rd seat Karin. The girl, once the door was closed, rushed over to the male and held him close. She held him in her sore arms as he held her close.

"I'm sorry, i would never ever intend to hurt you. I love you. Karin. I'm so sorry" he whispered holding her close. Karin lifted his head so he could see her face. The male went to touch the blistered face but the girl backed away.

"Let me" he whispered as his cold hand touched her face. Karin looked into his sad eyes then looked down then bit her lip.  
"Toshiro, I can't...not anymore. I can't be your girlfriend. I can't trust you anymore. I'm heading back home for a bit then i'm gonna change squad. Bye" she stood up then walked to the door.  
"Karin, wait" Toshiro whispered. The girl turned to him then watched as he looked up with tears falling down his face. "Will you keep that promise you made to me?"

The girl shrugged then looked back to the door. "I don't know if i can keep that one" the girl touched the door handle then whispered to him "And...Toshiro...don't cry. Please" the girl walked away from the barracks then headed to the closest senkinmon.

Toshiro stared at the ground with shock, the only thing that ever went right in his life, just left him, due to is tiredness. The male felt an arm go around him and he allowed the strong arms to pick him up.

"Lie down" the male lay on the sofa staring at nothing, he was in shock. Jushiro looked to the paper work then went over to his bin and saw crumpled up bits of paper. The male opened one up, he read the context then moved it the side. He read another and another and another, with the same context. Jushiro put the paper onto the side table then walked out of the room.  
"Get in here" he ordered Rangiku in anger. The busty lieutenant did exactly that then followed Jushiro the stack of papers.

"Did you read these?" He asked with rage building up inside of him. The woman nodded then crossed her arms.  
"Did you actually read them, or did you just look at them?" Rangiku paused then shruuged.  
"I saw them, he wanted me to work" Jushiro shook his head then picked up the stack of papers.  
_"Rangiku, please help with the paper work"  
"Rangiku please help me with the paperwork, there is too much"  
"Rangiku, please help me with paperwork. Please. I can't do all of it"  
"Rangiku, help me with the paper work please. I need help. I can't do it by myself"  
"Rangiku, please help with the paper work. I havent slept in days"  
"Rangiku, i'm begging you to help with paperwork, so i can get some sleep"  
"Rangiku, i think i'm about to snap. I haven't slept in over two weeks. Please help with the paperwork"_

Jushiro looked at the woman then walked over to Toshiro who was still staring into space as tears trickled down his cheek. "You can go to sleep. I'll deal with your squad" the male nodded slowly. The male helped him get comfy then put his own haroi as a cover and got Toshiros as a pillow.

Jushiro looked to the woman with anger then shook his head. The male walked over to his desk then got out his information on the 10th squad then walked outside of the office. He looked to the squad members then frowned.

"Seated officers 2 to 12 come in here. Don't look at the couch or there will be punishment" Jushiro stood beside the desk then handed everyone a stack of paperwork to complete. Jushiro handed Rangiku three times as much to complete.  
"This has to be completed in an hour, so get working. Once you have done your pile give them to me and i'll put them into piles. Now everyone go into the canteen and get this completed.

For that hour, Jushiro stayed in the canteen getting all of the paperwork done for the 10th squad. He had gotten most of the papers within half an hour and within another 20 minutes all paperwork was done. Rangiku once she had done her stacks stood up then marched over to Captain Ukitake.  
"What happened to Captain?" Jushiro witnessed as other agreed with Rangiku's statement.  
"Captain Hitsugaya, was extremly tired, causing him to lash out at his girlfriend. They ended up breaking up, and if you ever saw Hitsugaya and his girl, you would admit that they are a cute couple. Your Captain is pretty much in shock, to his breakup, so leave him be. Right now, he is sleeping" everyone stared at each other then looked to Jushiro.

"He had a girlfriend"  
Jushiro nodded then looked back round "3rd seat, Karin Kurosaki, was trying to cheer him up, i think she did pretty well" Rangiku stared at the male for a few second. She felt so bad for doing such a thing to her captain. She felt that it was all her fault that they had broke up. The two were perfect together. They just worked so well. It was a strange but a perfect combination.  
They told no-one that they were dating except for Jushiro and Rangiku, but other than that no one knew about their relationship.

Jushiro watched as the squad all looked to him with such sadness. "Well they shouldnt have been dating long right?" One of the squad members asked Jushiro.  
The male nodded then laughed "They were only coming up for the fourth year. Next week I think" everyone stared at the male in amazement then looked over to Rangiku with sadness.  
"You are in charge of all the paperwork for now on. I need to hand this in," the male walked away passing Toshiro's office with a small smile.

The next week, Jushiro visited the 10th squad a lot, to aid them, without their functioning captain. The male lay on the couch staring at nothing with sad eyes. A conversation with the young male was pointless. He would look at you, glare, then go back to staring at nothing. Jushiro often sat beside him where the male would get up and lay his head on the older males lap.  
"Happy 4th anniversary. Karin" he whispered to no-one in particular. The male went into his pocket pulling out a small box. Jushiro took it from him and opened it to see a lovely necklace with ice pendants on it. Jushiro put it back into the box then patted the males head.

"I need to head to that meeting. See you later" Toshiro lay their without a word as Jushiro,left him for the captains meeting.

Jushiro stood in line at the end of the odd number line. He watched as the head captain walked in then looked to the 10th captains space. The old male took his seat at the end lf the room then looked to the spot he just recently looked at.  
"Where is our little heartless captain?" He asked everyone who all shrugged.  
"Toshiro, has despression due to his breakup with his girlfriend" Jushiro spoke up causing everyone to stare at one of the older captains.  
"Why did they break up?" Ichigo asked. Jushiro looked at him then stepped forward.  
"Captain Hitsugaya, had not slept in a few weeks causing him to lash out at his girlfriend" everyone stared at Jushiro in shock.  
"He lashed out at his girl. How long have they been dating?" Ichigo asked stepping forward.  
"It would have been four years today" Every Captain looked at each other.

The meeting quickly ended. All captains went to talk to their friends. Shunsui, walked over to his friend then looked in the direction of Ichigo. Jushiro nodded knowing what the other had meant.  
The two spoke about Karin and Toshiro's relationship. The two were fully engaged not noticing that Byakuya was listening in on the coversation while he argued with Zaraki.  
"So he made a promise to take her virginity?" Jushiro nodded.

* * *

Toshiro sat at his desk working on papers, when the door opened to revel his 3rd seat. The female walked in then took a seat on the males lap. The two kissed passionately then Karin pulled away looking at the males paper work.  
"You look tired" Karin stated. The male nodded then lay his head on her back.  
"I know. I keep dreaming about us, having sex" Karin looked down then shook her head.  
"Im not ready for sex" Toshiro only nodded patting her head.  
"Just make a promise that i'll be the one to take you" Karin nodded then hooked her pinky within his  
"Promise" he smiled kissing her neck.

* * *

Toshiro lay on the couch staring at nothing, he didn't bother about the door opening and someone walking in. Byakuya stood behind the male staring at him with sadness. The male lifted the younger captain to his feet then looked him in the eyes.

"There is no point in sitting around all day. Come on" the male didn't protest about going, but he didn't want to head out with the 6th captain.

Byakuya took the depressed male back home and gave him some tea. The black haired male broke the depressed male and got him to talk. They spoke about random facts, learning knew things about the other. Toshiro took a sip of his tea then rubbed the side of the tea before looking up to the male.

"Why did you come and visit me. You never spoke to me once" Byakuya looked to the younger captain then smiled at him.  
"Jushiro told us about, how you broke up with your girlfriend. I always thought you were cold hearted, but i was wrong...so i wanted to get to know you properly" the older male took a sip of his green tea then looked back at the male.  
"Plus, when i lost Hisana, i was depressed as well...and no one tried to comfort me. So I want to make you happy once again" Toshiro smiled to the older male.

The two ended up, in casual clothes, heading out for a meal. Toshiro wore a black t-shirt and a pair of grey jeans, while the other wore a white top with a black hoddie. He wore a normal pair of denim jeans. His hair was in a pony tail and with out the kuchki clap.

The two walked into a restaurant within the Seireitei. The two sat down at a normal table and began to eat. The two began drinking more tea. The two were in a deep conversation when a person interrupted them. "Brother?" Byakuya looked up to see his sister in her shinigami uniform. The girl took a seat beside her brother then looked to the person who was accompanying her. Toshiro looked to the girl before standing up.

"K-Karin" he said staring at the girl. The girl took a seat beside him, saying nothing. Toshiro looked to the girls wrist, noticing a bandage around it. Toshiro looked to Byakuya with sad eyes.  
"Rukia, what are you doing here" Byakuya asked his younger sister who was staring at Toshiro with a glare. The white haired male put his hand onto Karin and ran his finger along the bandage.  
"That wasn't me, was it?" He asked the girl who only nodded. The male bit his lip then watched as the girl leaned against his shoulder.  
"It's alright, i forgive you" Toshiro felt something warm against his lips. The white haired captain saw Karin retreat with a smile.  
"One more" he whispered. Karin cupped his cheek and brought him into a kiss. The two Kuchkis stared at the two before them for a few seconds, before reverting their eyes.

Karin, took the white haired males hand then squeezed it within her own. She leaned against his shoulder then looked to Rukia, who, left the table saying goodbye to her older brother.

Byakuya took a sip and continued to speak with the other captain. The male spoke with the other happily. Byakuya looked to the female that was accomanying him then he stood up. He picked up a few of their dirty dishes and asked Karin for help. The girl got up and helped with the rest of the dishes. As soon as they were out of ear range, Byakuya spoke up.  
"Are you planning on, staying with Hitsugaya?" The girl nodded then put the dishes in the designated area.

"He was tired, and i know he never meant it. Has he been okay?" Byakuya shook his head.  
"He has been depressed since you left. I got him out just the day" Karin bit her lip then turned around and walked over to Toshiro. She stood at the top of the table, her hands flat on the table  
"Can i go back to yours...I'm tired" Toshiro nodded then stood up beside his girlfriend. Byakuya nodded as the two walked off.

Once Karin and Toshiro reached the males house, the girl walked into his room. The male following behind her. The girl pushed Toshiro onto the bed and then captured the males lips. Toshiro licked her bottom lip gingerly, wanting entrance. The girl gave in and opened her mouth. The two battled for dominace, Karin winning.

Toshiro pulled back then looked into her eyes sadly. He touched her cheek then let a tears fall onto his bed sheets. More and more tears fell as he gazed into her beautiful eyes.  
"I love you" he whispered. Karin embraced him and held him tightly, as he cried onto her shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay, shh" she cooed trying to quiet her crying boyfriend. Toshiro shook his head, then looked her in the eye. He put his hands behind her neck then closed his eyes.  
"I can't believe I lashed out at you. I'm such a horrid person" Karin shook her head then pushed Toshiro gently onto the bed then smiled.

"Kiss me" she whispered. The male kissed her lips softly, then pulled back to stare at her. "Toshiro, I love you. I don't care about what went down. I was scared, but my dad made me see reason" Toshiro looked away then clenched his fist. The girl noticed his action, she slowly grabbed his hand, and allowed him to release his fist.

"Let's put it behind us, and forget the whole thing" Toshiro nodded then went into his pocket and pulled out a box. Karin opened the box, seeing a beautiful necklace. The male kissed her lips.

The two kissed passionately on the bed, enjoying the company of each other. The girl pulled her top off, revealing her red lacy bra. Toshiro smiled at the sight of her and pulled his own top off. He swapped positions with Karin then went behind her back and began to undo her bra.  
Toshiro smiled as the clasp realsed and the bra slid of slightly. The male pulled it off the girl, he had never seen the girl like this before. He had seen her in her bra before, but never had he seen her breasts. He looked at them, taking one of the rosey buds into his mouth. He sucked on the bud rolling it around his tongue.

The girl moaned at the feeling as she felt great pleasure. She ran her fingers into his white hair and entagled her fingers, taking a hold of his beautiful locks. The male gave her a kiss on the lips then trailed small, wet kisses down to her belly button. He went to the hem of her jeans and pulled the material off her then continued kissing down. He kissed her inner thighs then pulled off her black boxer pants.

He continued to kiss her then began to lick her clitiris. He licked her soft spots, loving the taste he got from her. He wanted this more than anything, to be able to kiss her...in this way. He licked her more then smirked looking up to the girl. "You're so wet down here" he chuckled to himself continuing to lick her. Karin pushed him back and closed her eyes. She still had her fingers within Toshiro's hair, she pulled his hair back up to her face then she swapped their positions.

The girl pulled his jeans and trousers down at the same time. She took his huge dick into her mouth and took it to the back of her throat, gagging slightly as it hit her gag reflex. She bobbed her head, and began to pick up speed. The girl slow down teasing Toshiro. She trailed her tongue around his tip slowly. She did that a few times before her mouth was englufed by Toshiro who thrusted into her mouth.

He thrutsted into her mouth repetedly, making her choke on his large cock. The thrusting stopped as Toshiro brought her back so he could look into her eyes. The male swollowed then ran his thumb over her mouth, as she had some syliva around her mouth. The male changed there positions and entered the girl slowly.

Though he did his best trying not to hurt her, she still winced in pain. Toshiro kissed her cheek trying to calm her down, waiting for her to get ready. He felt Karin move her hips, so he began to slowly exit the girl and slowly enter her. Soon the girl was begging for more speed so Toshiro thrusted into her quicker and quicker, getting rougher and rougher with the girl.

Soon there bodies were in sync with each other as they thrusted with each other. Both of them were panting, getting exhausted, by the mad work out. Karin grabbed Toshiro's hand as he ejaculated into her. The male fell on top of her exhaused. Karin smiled kissing his head. Toshiro crawled towards her lips and captured them once more. They gave each other light kisses until both were completely exhausted.

Toshiro pulled back his covers and pulled Karin in with him. He watched as she snuggled into his side, using his chest as her own personal pillow. The male began to stroke her head, his eyes closing.  
"Karin, I love you, i will never hurt you again. I never wanna lose you." The girl nodded slowly agreeing with his statement

**Well a another one shot done. I like writing in shots. They are fun. I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
